


cover gift

by yoghurtLess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoghurtLess/pseuds/yoghurtLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a gift ~ ^^</p>
<p>a quick edit.<br/>should work a bit more with ps and ai. *sigh*<br/>the colours did die along the way *looks like it* </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it is a cover fot the fanfic: #2 of the Headcanons/Ficlets series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	cover gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/gifts).



> a gift ~ ^^
> 
> a quick edit.  
> should work a bit more with ps and ai. *sigh*  
> the colours did die along the way *looks like it* 
> 
>  
> 
> it is a cover fot the fanfic: #2 of the Headcanons/Ficlets series.

[](http://s40.photobucket.com/user/mystradeLover/media/mystrade/gift_for_yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady_bigger_zpse530df0e.jpg.html)


End file.
